


Fighting For Him

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam and Zayn are married, twice. Even after Liam cheated the first time with a girl. Zayn thought it was over, that he can have his Liam back, the man he so dearly loves. After all, Liam did come back to him, married him, still comes home to him. They put that incident behind them, remarrying after Liam proved his love for him. Liam vowed to himself and Zayn that he would never hurt his husband again and make another stupid drunken mistake. But when a drunken mistake becomes too many, how will Zayn cope? What happens when Liam cheats a second time, this time, with a girl again. Can Zayn compete with something he doesn't have? Is it the end of their 3-year marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Round two?" Liam chuckled, kissing Zayn's shoulder blade. They were sat naked, the bed sheets wrapped around their hips while Zayn sat between Liam's legs.

"Yeah, not so rough though. M'still sore." Zayn laughed, leaning his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam kissed the corner of his mouth, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist and nibbling softly on his earlobe.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's, letting his husband intertwine their fingers and kiss their rings.

When Liam cheated that night with a random slag at the club, Zayn was broken, yes, but he also forgave him. Because face it, who wouldn't forgive the person they're head over heels in love with. That's what marriage is about, learning to forgive your partner no matter what, through good times and the bad, you still go to bed with your husband's arm wrapped around your waist.

Zayn really wanted to kill Liam at first. Maybe burn his clothes, wreck his car, wipe out his bank account. He almost flushed his wedding ring down the toilet if it wasn't for Liam who came in, grabbed him and shut the toilet lid. Liam held him in his arms until he broke down and slapped Liam so hard across the face.

Even after proving his love for Zayn and swearing to never make such a mistake again, Zayn couldn't forget, couldn't forgive so easily. His husband of three years, cheated on him with a random girl in a nightclub. That hurt Zayn the most, the fact that it was a girl. If it was a boy, then he could compete with them. He has the looks, the eyes, the ass, the body, the heart, the chiseled cheekbones, the perfect pointy nose, and those alluring, soft, and pouty pink lips. But what he doesn't fucking have is a vagina.

"Is pussy what you want, Liam?! Because I don't fucking have one, you have to go and cheat?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MARRY ME THEN?! FUCKING BASTARD!" Zayn had yelled that morning.

So Liam proposed, again. Asking Zayn to marry him for a second time, even if they never got a divorce in the first place. Liam couldn't lose the love of his life, the only person who can keep him grounded, hold him down like no other. The ultimate, perfect one for him. The one his parents adored, his family loved, who saved him from a bad lifestyle, stole his heart from just one look. Zayn said yes, happier than he's ever been in his life, knowing that Liam still wanted him and still loved him.

"I have to go back to L.A. in 5 days." Liam picks Zayn up, twisting his body around before lying him down on the bed.

"And when will you be back?" Zayn locks his ankles behind his back, pulling Liam in closer between his legs.

"After three months." Liam sighs, rubbing Zayn's thigh gently and lovingly gazing into his husband's eyes.

"Let's make the best of the remaining time we have together, yeah? I already miss you." Zayn lets out a puff of air, allowing Liam to lubricate his cock and gently push into him.

"Come with me this time, baby. Please." Liam kisses up Zayn's neck, sucking a love bite beneath his jaw.

"I have work, Li. You know that." Zayn breathes, closing his eyes and gulping, trying his best to stop his moans.

"You have what?" Liam smirks evilly, thrusting into his partner deep until he hit Zayn's prostate.

"I have-unh." Zayn moans incoherently, nails digging into Liam's back.

"Can't hear you." Liam chuckles deeply. Zayn opens his eyes and glares at his lover.

"Dick." He mutters, screaming when Liam slams in hard.

"I love you." Liam laughs, capturing his lips in his, kissing him deep and passionately.

"I know you do."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn had his head laid on his husband's chest while he rubbed circles on his shoulder. Liam places a soft kiss to the top of Zayn's head before pulling him closer. After having such a memorable night, the couple didn't want to let go of each other anytime soon. Even as the sun gleams through the windows, Zayn cuddles into Liam's chest further as Liam tries pulling him in even tighter.

"Pull me any closer and we'll turn into one." Zayn chuckles, planting a soft kiss in the middle of Liam's chest. Liam chuckles, running his fingers through Zayn's raven-colored hair, which was flattened on his forehead. He peppers his body in delicate kisses, making Zayn giggle.

"I just...I leave in four days and I'm going to miss you so much." Liam sighs, gazing into Zayn's eyes for a moment. Liam is an assistant manager at a business company in L.A. and he has to travel back and forth from his job, to here, back home in London for his husband. He honestly doesn't have a problem with it, but every time he asks Zayn to move to Los Angeles permanently, the latter says no.

"Well, you could always stay and never leave?" Zayn juts his bottom lip out, sitting up so he straddles Liam's hips. Zayn's job was here in London, owning his own clothing line and store that was growing and flourishing with business, he couldn't just up and leave his dream job.

"Mmm." Liam hums, wrapping his arms around his waist. Just when he leaned in to capture Zayn's lips, his phone started ringing. Zayn groans, sitting back down on Liam's thighs with a roll of his eyes, hands on Liam's chest.

Liam picks up his phone from the bedside table and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he sees the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Zayn raises a brow, leaning forwards to take a glance at the phone.

"Just Mike. Probably calling to bother me about our night out the other week." Liam lies, gulping when Zayn chuckles. He hates lying to his husband he really does, but he can't let him know the truth, it would kill him and his marriage would probably be over after this.

"Tell him I want my cactus back when you speak to him. I'm going to go freshen up and then head downstairs to make breakfast, won't take long. Sounds good, babe?" Zayn rubs at Liam's rough stubble, picking out little white cotton balls that came from their fluffy pillows.

"Yeah, yeah sounds good." Liam pecks his lips softly, keeping their lips pressed firmly together for a few seconds before pulling away with a sigh.

~

"Victoria. What happened between us means nothing, okay? I was drunk, you were drunk. It was just sex, nothing more. It didn't mean a damn fucking thing." Liam spits angrily into the phone, keeping his voice to a minimum so Zayn wouldn't hear him from the other room.

"I don't want you calling my phone again. Please fucking delete my number and stay out of my life." He hangs up, slamming his phone on the table. He was in his office, making sure Zayn wouldn't hear the phone call from where he was in their bedroom.

Liam sighs, rubbing his face. He stars out of the window, watching the big view of the tall skyscrapers and buildings from afar. He has a frown on his face, his blood boiling in disappointment. He's disappointed in himself.

He cheated, again. Another drunken mistake that doesn't even mean anything to him. But he can't let Zayn know, he'll leave him. Marriage is about trust and honesty, but if lying keeps Zayn with him then he'll take that lie to his grave.

But in reality, lying to Zayn would only make it worse because somehow, he's going to find out that Liam cheated with another girl again.

"Baby, breakfast's ready." Zayn's soft voice calls after opening the door. Liam jumps in surprise and closes his eyes, gripping onto the window seat harshly.

"Babe, are you okay? You look a bit shaken up." Zayn comes up behind him, kissing his bare shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, c'mere." Liam speaks in a soft voice, grabbing Zayn's hand, bringing him into his arms. He buries his face into Zayn's neck, pressing their chests together, just needing the warmth of his husband. Zayn scrunches his brows up in concern but sighs and wraps his arms around Liam's body, running his fingers through his brown locks to soothe him.

 _I need to tell him_. Was Liam's last thought before he pressed his lips to Zayn's.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to tell him._

The words kept haunting Liam's mind. Zayn was now riding him, moaning out his name and he couldn't even focus on what was going on. Liam grunts, wrapping his arms tighter around Zayn's body, panting in his husband's chest.

"Li..." Zayn moans, grinding hard to chase after their orgasms.

"I love you so much." Liam kisses and sucks on his husband's neck, not once letting him go.

After breakfast, Liam thought making love to Zayn would take his own mind off of the incident. He thought that maybe after all, Zayn doesn't need to find out because that stupid night doesn't even mean anything to Liam. But Liam was so goddamn wrong because it's making him feel even guiltier.

"Fuck, m'so close." Zayn whimpers, nails digging into Liam's shoulder blades.

"Oh fuck...you feel so good, baby." Liam closes his eyes, breathing heavily in Zayn's neck.

"Liam, yesyesyes fuck me harder baby." Zayn bounced up and down, fast. His body trembling as he comes hard between their entwined bodies. Just hearing Zayn's whimpers and moans made Liam shoot his load inside of his husband, coating his walls with his warm juices.

¤

Liam sits up, still naked. He stares straight ahead into space, mentally cursing himself. Zayn sat behind him, chin on Liam's shoulder while he talked about parrots and chocolate. Liam couldn't help but feel like a truck was sitting on his back, a voice in his head telling him he's a pathetic liar and cheater. That he's just a ball of shit of a husband. That he's not a real man.

A real man would've faced their problems and taken responsibility for his actions. Instead of sitting down and talking to Zayn and coming clean, confessing about what happened, Liam took him back upstairs and made love to him. What a dull-witted way to work through and own up to your shit.

Liam pulls his hair in frustration, making Zayn frown.

"Am I being annoying or something?" Zayn sits back, leaning against the headboard. Liam shakes his head, turning to face Zayn who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"No. No, god no, babe. I-." Liam started, letting out a shaky breath.

"Li, are you alright? You've been acting all weird since this morning. C'mon, babe. Tell me what's wrong." Zayn crawls back towards his husband, grabbing his hand.

"I don't think you'll want to even look at me after I tell you what's going on." Liam scoffs, tugging at the pieces of fabric on the sheets. Zayn frowns, pulling away and sitting in the middle of the gigantic bed.

"What do you mean?" Zayn watches as Liam stands up and slips his briefs on. Zayn's heart starts to race. Could his husband be dying, is he sick? Does he have cancer?

Liam plops back down on the bed, turning his body around so he can face Zayn.

"I love you...with all of my heart, my soul, my whole being. I'll never let you go, never. I married you, twice, because I love you enough to die for you, to even kill for you. My mistakes in the past were...were horrible, cruel and I know that my stupid decisions hurt you alot." Liam pauses, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, you're really scaring me, Liam. What the hell are you going on about?" Zayn searches for answers by looking deeply into Liam's eyes. Eyes don't lie.

Liam grabs Zayn's left hand, playing with the silver diamond ring on his finger.

"That...that night I went out with the boys a few weeks ago, while you were in Bradford...I got pretty wasted. Really drunk, actually." Liam gulps, watching Zayn's eyes turn from worried to cold. Only the worst scenarios were running through Zayn's mind right now, his heart almost stopping when he thinks about what happened the first time Liam was shit-face wasted. Zayn frowns, letting out a small sigh.

"I-." Liam starts.

"You slept with someone, didn't you?" Zayn got straight to the point, yanking his hand out of Liam's.

"Zayn, hear me out."

"Stop fucking beating around the bush with me, Liam. You cheated, again, didn't you?! Fucking answer me!" Zayn yells, chest heaving up and down rapidly.

"Yes! Fuck, I cheated again, alright?!" Liam stood and ran his hand through his hair. "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I was missing you alot and I felt lonely-."

"Missing me?! Missing me?! If you were missing _me_ , if you were even thinking about _me_ for a split second, you wouldn't have even thought about getting in bed with another guy, Liam! Don't give me that, _I felt lonely_ bullshit!" Zayn stood up and started looking for his clothes, slipping on some boxers and jeans he found on the chair.

Liam turns and looks at his lover with apologetic eyes, opening his mouth and then closing it like a fish, not able to find the right words to form the sentence, _I didn't sleep with a guy, it was a girl._

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. It was a girl? You slept with a girl, again, yeah?" Zayn's voice cracks, looking into Liam's eyes with his own glossy ones. His hands tremble as he squeezes the white tee in his hands. He couldn't stand being in here anymore, his mind wasn't functioning properly anymore.

"Baby, it didn't mean anything. I can't even-."

"Get away from me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zayn yells at the top of his lungs, shoving Liam back when he came to grab Zayn's waist.

Zayn throws on the shirt and searches for some socks in the drawer. Liam stands there, watching as Zayn sits on the bed to slip the fresh pair of black socks on. When Zayn stands up and walks out of their bedroom door, it's then that Liam realizes Zayn was getting dressed to leave.

Liam runs after him, jumping down the stairs and practically flying to where Zayn stood by the front door, pulling on some Vans.

"Where are you going? Zayn, don't leave." Liam grabs his arm. Zayn yanks his arm from Liam's hold, turning to glare at the person he thought loved him.

"If it was a guy, I wouldn't be as mad. A guy, I can compete with. But a girl...I can't, Liam and you know that. You know pussy is something I can't give you and yet you decide to rub it in my face. It would've helped if you would've told me what you really wanted before you asked me to marry you for a second time." Zayn refuses to let his tears fall, holding them in with all his might.

"Zee, it didn't mean anything. I was drunk." Liam shouts angrily.

"YOU WERE DRUNK THE LAST TIME TOO, LIAM! DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID?!" Zayn screams, grabbing his car keys off of the hook.

"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING GODDAMNIT! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY _YOU_ , WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Liam yells angrily. He loses his temper and kicks the coffee table, causing the glass to break and shatter on the tiled floor.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP LIAM! YOU'RE MAKING NO FUCKING SENSE WHATSOEVER. YOU SOUND SO FUCKING STUPID AND I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. HOW THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE THAT YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU'RE SHOWING ME THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU FUCKING FELL ON YOUR HEAD BUT CHEATING ON SOMEONE DOESN'T PROVE TO THEM THAT YOU LOVE THEM YOU ASSHOLE." Zayn's voice was cracking between words, the tears eventually flowing from his eyes.

"You don't hate me, baby. I love you and I'm so sorry." Liam starts, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist and holding him against his chest.

Zayn brings his hand back and slaps Liam across the face, trying his best to push and wiggle out of Liam's arms.

"Let me go. Let me leave, I don't deserve this bullshit. Get the fuck off of me, Liam." Zayn sobs, nails digging into Liam's forearms as he tries to unwrap them from waist.

"Zayn, I love-."

"I don't want to look at you, hear you, touch you or even feel your presence in mine." Zayn utters brokenly, finally escaping Liam's grip. Even with the dizzy feeling in his head, he bends down and grabs his keys, which fell in the process of hitting his husband.

"I don't deserve to keep getting hurt, Liam." With that, Zayn walked out of the door, slamming it closed.

Liam battles with himself on whether he should go after Zayn or not. He decides to let him go and straighten his thoughts. Going after him will only make Zayn more upset and he could blow up and do something Liam doesn't want, like end their marriage once and for all.

Liam sighs, rubbing his teary eyes. His stinging cheek makes him wince. He squats down and starts picking up the glass pieces, carrying the small load into the kitchen, throwing it in the trash. He grabs the broom and dustpan, walking back into the big living room to sweep up the remaining glass pieces.

"Such a fucking idiot, Liam Payne." He growls. Liam spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning around the house, leaving it sparkling and lavender scented like Zayn loves.

The dishwasher was running, cleaning all the dirty dishes. The washing machine and dryer finishing the loads of clothes. Liam showered and sat on the couch, worrying about where his husband might've went. Even though there are many chances of that title being taken away.

It was already nearing 11 pm and Zayn still wasn't back. Liam sits forwards, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, praying that Zayn wasn't physically hurt or trying to take revenge by finding someone to sleep with.

And what triggered Liam's emotions even more and made him cry was the fact that he was leaving to go back to work in L.A., in less than four days. He was probably going to leave London without a husband and a home. He was going to leave a heart broken, hurt Zayn and that though alone made him uneasy.

He doesn't want to leave his husband in pain.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn leans against the bridge, sobbing softly. He holds his face in his hands and sobs even harder, feeling like someone was knocking his breath out of him.

It hurts. It hurts, alot. The person you love, the person you're married to, cheated. Again. With another girl. Again. Zayn doesn't think he's ever experienced such heart wrecking pain, it was starting to hurt him physically now to even stand up. It feels worst than the first time.

"Oh my god." He inhales and exhales, calming his erratic breathing. He doesn't even know how long he's been out but he does know it's already dark.

He wipes his face, sniffling. He stares out at the beautiful ocean, how it flowed peacefully. He starts to reminisce, how Liam would bring him to this very bridge when they had time off of work. They would walk to the other side and swim around naked, splashing each other, just being the happy married couple.

But that all flew out the window the minute Liam confessed he cheated a few hours ago.

Zayn starts walking back to his car. When he gets in, he checks the time on his phone and it was already twenty minutes past ten. He sighs, thinking of what he could possibly do and frankly, he doesn't know what the hell to do. He was a wreck right now and all he wanted was to stop hurting so badly.

No matter how many times Liam would cheat, he knows he would always go back to him, forgive him, but this time, it was kind of hard and to be honest, all he wanted to do right now was take off his ring, pack his bags, move his business and live somewhere foreign like in India or something. Somewhere he would never have to see Liam Payne. His mind told him _divorce divorce divorce_ , but his heart told him _forgive._

So he thought hard until he figured out what to do. It would be the only way to figure out if he can ever trust Liam again, or if Liam still wants him, stills wants this marriage, everything. And if his anger had calmed down by the time he got home and he doesn't want to slap the hell out of Liam, then it was only that _one_ sentence that would make or break their relationship.

¤

"I want an open marriage." Zayn says, eyes hard and body tense. When he walked through the door, Liam had ran to him. But the first thing that flew out of Zayn's mouth was something that shattered Liam's heart.

"An open marriage? Hell no. I don't want an open marriage." Liam scowls, walking closer to Zayn to grab his hand but Zayn backs up, holding his hand up.

"And I didn't want you cheating on me with a random skank so I guess we're both fucked, yeah?" Zayn smiles, but it was so forced and evil. After today, he doubts he'll ever be able to smile a real geunine smile ever again. But Liam could see the pain in Zayn's eyes and it hurt him to see his husband in this way.

"Zayn, an open marriage isn't going to fix this. I can't deal with the thought of someone else touching or having you like I do."

"And _I_ can deal with the reality of having someone else have sex with you? You know it's really funny how you can do what you did and still act hypocritical." Zayn spits, walking away to go up the stairs.

"Zayn, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Maybe sorry isn't going to fix this overnight but baby, I love you and I regret what I did with all my heart." Liam pleads, following Zayn up to the bedroom.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Zayn opens the bedroom door and Liam closes it behind him.

"Fine, don't talk, but you're going to listen."

"Leave, Liam. I'm not listening to anything you have to say, you've already said enough. You know, you should be glad I didn't go and fuck the first guy I saw because that's really what I wanted to do, but unlike you I'm not a lying cheater and I have morals." Zayn snaps, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door closed, locking it.

Liam sighs, running his hand through his hair. He was determined, _determined_ to get Zayn to trust him again. So he goes downstairs, turns off all the lights and comes back upstairs to lay in bed, waiting for Zayn to come out of the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Zayn sat in the shower, his knees up to his chest while he cried silently. He didn't do anything to deserve this type of pain. He's always loved Liam, cared for him, taken care of him when he's sick or down, cook for him, heck give him massages. He's active in bed just to please his husband and this is what he gets thrown in the face with. Something he can't compete with, a fucking slag.

When Zayn finishes, he gets dressed in some sweats and a black tee. He pushes his hair back and snaps on a black, thin headband. He walks into the bedroom, expecting Liam to be sleeping downstairs on the couch or something, but Liam was sitting against the headboard, staring at the bathroom door.

Zayn sighs softly, climbing into bed and turning his back to Liam. He turns off the lamp and stares at the window, feeling numb and empty.

"I don't even remember it. It didn't mean anything. You do know I still love you, right?" Liam speaks softly and Zayn closes his eyes, letting a stray tear fall. He didn't want to cry, but he was hurt, he was in pain and no one will ever understand that.

"I won't go back to L.A. if you don't want me to. I don't want to go knowing that we're in a bad place." Liam utters, staring at the back of Zayn's head.

Zayn mustered up all the courage he could, all the strength he could to not sound broken.

"Maybe you should go back. Maybe there, you can find someone to satisfy you like I can't."

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Liam woke up to an empty and cold side of the bed. He's guessing Zayn has already gone to work since it was already 8 in the morning. He has three days left here before he has to leave to L.A. and it doesn't look like Zayn would be forgiving him any time soon.

Liam invited his cousin, Helen, over to talk and vent out to.

"I'm sure he still loves you, Li. It's just, it's alot he has to deal with." She rubs Liam's back soothingly.

"He wants an open marriage, Helen. An open marriage, I can't have someone else touching him, he's mine. He belongs to me."

"Don't you think he feels the same way? For fuck's sake Liam, he's in pain. He's hurt because this isn't your first time doing something like this. Why do you do it? Especially with women?" Helen felt like knocking her cousin upside the head for making these dumb ass decisions.

"I don't know, Hel. I don't know. I swear, I can't even remember how it went. I didn't feel anything and I still don't. I was missing him and I was vulnerable." Liam tries to defend himself but Helen wasn't having any of it.

"That doesn't make it okay for you to cheat on him." She scolds, glaring at him slightly. She really loves and adores her cousin but she really loves and adores Zayn too. They've always been really close ever since Zayn and Liam were dating, before they were engaged.

"You're supposed to be on my side! Stop scolding me!" Liam yells, angrily huffing. He couldn't help it, he just wanted someone to be on his side and help him calm down while he thought about how he was going to get Zayn to trust him again.

Helen laughs, sitting up straighter where she was on the couch and pulling her bare feet under her.

"Li, I love you and I'm your cousin. But I am not on your side. If anything, I was kind of hoping that Zayn burned all your shit and blew up your car. I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear. I'm hear to snap you into reality and tell you what you need to hear." Helen rubs his back as he sobs softly.

"I'm sorry. I know. I know, but I didn't mean to, I swear. I would never cheat on him purposely or when I'm sober. The thought of it makes me want to puke. I'm not myself when I'm drunk."

"About the open marriage, did he give you a choice or did he just say that's what he wants and that's final?" Helen raises a brow.

"Latter." Liam mutters, running his hand through his hair.

"Wow, you messed up pretty bad, hun. But you know...that's not what he wants." Helen smirks. She's seen these types of situations before and she knew that Zayn would never in a million years truly want an open marriage.

"What do you mean? That's what he said-." Liam frowns in confusion.

"Liam, I would think you would know how to read him better than that. You guys were in a relationship for five years and you've been married for three. He doesn't want an open marriage. He used it as a strategy to see if you still love him or not." Helen spoke in an obvious tone.

"Well, I do still love him! Ugh, Helen where the hell are you going with this?" Liam groans, now sporting a small headache.

"I'm saying, use it back on him. If you want to keep him, you need to agree to everything he says, even if you don't." Helen slaps the back of Liam's head gently.

"Playing the game back isn't going to fix this." Liam warns, letting out a frustrated sigh before slapping Helen's hand away and rubbing his head.

"Playing the game back is going to keep you a husband and a home, Liam. You need to go down to the store and apologize and let him know what you're really feeling, and if he still won't forgive you, then agree to the open marriage thing. But I promise you, he won't even want it anymore because Zayn loves you too much to sleep with other people."

"What would I do without you?" Liam sighs, laying his head down in her lap. She runs her soft fingers through his messy hair, calming him down.

"I don't know honestly." She admits, turning the 200" television on and scanning through Zayn's Netflix.

"Holy shit, what kind of movies does he watch?" Helen gasps. Liam simply chuckles, staring at the ceiling. It's one of the things he loves about his husband, his love for horror movies.

Liam was about to say something when the house phone started to ring. Thinking it was Zayn, since Liam left his cell in the bedroom, he dashed off the couch and grabbed the house phone that was on the dining room table.

"Hello?" He answered nervously, but the voice on the other line disappointed him.

Liam sighs, closing his eyes.

"Alright, alright yeah. I can do that." He hangs up after the conversation is over, running his hand through his hair for the second time that day.

"Who was that?" Helen asks skeptically, frowning at her cousin's stressed face.

"My boss."

"What did he want?"


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn stood at the counter of his shop, watching as almost forty different people were walking up and down the clothing aisles, throwing items into their buggies.

He was currently sending out emails and reading some, the most important one offering an opportunity to sell him a property to open up a second store.

He had about twelve different cashiers working and making sure everybody was checked out and were satisfied with their shopping. But he couldn't focus on anything at the moment, his thoughts were being fucked with by Liam.

As if on cue, his husband walked through the sliding glass doors in a leather jacket, timbs, a black and red obey t-shirt with dark skinnys. His hair was thrown into a quiff and Zayn definitely didn't miss the sad look on his face or the dark bags under his eyes.

 _Good, doesn't deserve to sleep anyway._ Zayn's brain scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn sighs. Liam walks up and leans over the counter.

"Can we talk, please? I know this is the one place that you can use to get away and relax but it's urgent." Liam sounded frantic and Zayn raises a dark eyebrow, rolling his eyes when Liam pleads him with his mocha eyes.

"Fine. Give me one sec. We can go to that cafe across the street." Zayn walks to his private drawer and grabs his cellphone, locking the drawer.

¤

"Look, I love you more than anything in this world. I really do, Zayn and don't ever doubt that. I know it's going to take alot for you to trust me again but I hope that one day, we can get past this and you can forgive me because I'm not giving up. I've been thinking and...and I wouldn't blame you if you want a break or something." Liam spoke in a calm manner. Zayn gulps, his palms sweaty. 

_He already found somebody else...that girl. He wants a divorce, he doesn't want me anymore._

Zayn's mind was in spiral, his eyes already filling up with tears. He looks down and then back up at Liam, refusing to let his tears fall and seem weak in front of the person that broke him.

"You're leaving to go to that bimbo, aren't you?" Zayn's bottom lip quivers.

"What?! No! Definitely not. Zayn did you even hear what I just said?" Liam leans forward, lifting Zayn's chin a bit even though he wasn't even looking down.

"Yes, I heard you." Zayn pulls his face away from Liam's touch.

"Clearly, you didn't. Listen, if you want an open marriage, then I'm willing to let you have that, even though I won't be sleeping with anyone. If..." Liam closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, clutching tightly onto the side of the table to keep his temper down.

"...if being with other people makes you happy and if that'll keep you in my life, then open marriage it is."

"Wow." Zayn scoffs, shaking his head his head in disbelief and smiling painfully at the table. His plan didn't work. Liam doesn't care, he doesn't love him anymore. Divorce it is then, because this marriage can't be fixed anymore.

"And my boss called today. I have an even shorter amount of time left here now. He wants me back at work in the morning so I leave tonight." Liam watches Zayn, internally praying and hoping Zayn says no and tells him to stay, because Liam will fucking quit that job in -0.1 second just for his husband.

"When do you leave?" Zayn's face was emotionless so Liam couldn't tell what he was feeling, but he can still see that searing pain in his eyes.

"Flight takes off at nine." Liam responds. Zayn checks his watch and the time read 12:13 pm.

"Well, better go ahead and meet up with some friends to kill time. Have a nice flight, Liam." Zayn stood up, taking off the wedding ring and setting it down in front of Liam. Liam's jaw dropped, his heart shattering into a million pieces. It feels like someone was repeatedly stabbing his lung with a dagger and kept twisting it.

"Like I said last night, I hope you find someone to satisfy you like I never could." Zayn gave a watery smile, walking off with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Liam stared at Zayn's retrieving figure and then back down at the ring. He closes his mouth and let the Mississippi river flow from his eyes. His chest ached and he felt paralyzed.

He just lost the love of his life.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Liam sobbed.

Zayn sobbed.

Liam shook his head frantically.

Zayn clutched his chest.

Liam stumbled through the door of their home.

Zayn fiddled with the car keys to get them into the ignition.

They were both heart broken, in pain, missing the other like no tomorrow, yet they both knew that this was for the best.

Liam packed all of his bags, wiping his side of the closet and bathroom out with the help of Helen. Helen was shocked, she thought Zayn would say no and want Liam to stay, but when Liam stumbled into the house holding the ring in his hand tightly, Helen felt like crying. But she had to be strong for her baby cousin. So, she let him cry on her shoulder while rocking him like a baby.

"It's o-over a-and i-it's my my-my f-fault!" Liam's loud screams and sobs were muffled by Helen's sweater.

It hit 4 pm and Liam sat on the couch, staring at the blank television. Zayn's ring was sat on the new coffee table. Helen had left about five minutes ago to get some food. She told Liam it won't take her more than 30 minutes but in reality she was sitting in her car, waiting for Zayn to get home. If Liam and Zayn couldn't fix their own marriage, then Helen would. Hell, she'll burn the house down if it meant her cousin and her favorite Bradford sweetheart are going to run into each other's arms and scream I love you, to each other.

The living room was filled with Liam's things that he was taking to L.A. with him. He would have to move there permanently, since he's lost the most important thing and person in his life. But he wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to Zayn properly and let him know how much he'll always love him and remember him.

Zayn got out of the car, face red and hot with tears falling from his eyes nonstop. Helen closed her eyes and she could almost feel Zayn's pain from all the way in her car across the street.

Zayn opened the front door, letting out a small sob but when he was met with suitcases, duffel bags, boxes and more, he almost fell to the floor.

He looked around frantically, now realizing that he actually pushed Liam away. Reality hit him that Liam was really leaving.

_He packed everything. He's leaving, he's leaving forever._

Zayn's heart pounded. He closed his eyes and wiped his face, letting out a shaky breath.

He didn't even see Liam sitting on the couch watching him with red eyes.

"Uh, Zayn." Liam spoke so softly, watching as Zayn removed his hands from his face and looked in his direction.

"You...you uh, packed everything?" Zayn tried to say but it came out as a question.

"Well, yeah, I uh...I'm leaving soon. I'll be putting my stuff in storage and Helen will ship them to me in L.A. tomorrow or something. I figured you would want to keep the ring so I'm going to leave it on the table for you. You can do what ever you want with it, honestly. It's yours." Liam looked down, his bottom lip and chin trembling.

"I didn't want to leave without a proper goodbye. Just know that I'll never forget you. I'll always have that special place in my heart for you. I never meant to purposely hurt you like I did and you may not forgive me today, but I know you will one day." Liam stands up, scratching the back of his head.

Zayn watched him with fearful eyes, not being able to process any words.

"You're not coming back?" He let out, a huge lump forming in his throat.

"Not if you don't want me to, no." Liam responded. But he didn't get his hopes up because he knew Zayn wouldn't give in, he's knows that for sure.

"It was always your dream job. I hope you have a great time there. M-Meet somebody you love, s-someone who'll give you more than I could've ever given you. Be safe, yeah? Tell Helen to let me know when you land safely." Zayn looks down, letting a few tears fall.

"I just want you to know that even with all we've been through, I still had the best eight years of my life." Zayn finishes, wiping his face.

"Zay-." Liam reaches his hand out, his own tears running down his neck.

Zayn shakes his head frantically, backing away from the man who he believed wouldn't ever hurt him again after the first time. "Just let me go, Li."   
Liam nods, walking to grab the two suitcases and the duffelbag that would be traveling with him. Zayn walks painfully to the stairs and stands there, watching Liam open the front door.

"I wish you the best, Zayn." Liam said softly. Zayn waved, breaking down as soon as Liam walked out the door and closed it.

_Everything is over._

 


	8. Chapter 8

Liam couldn't do it. He just couldn't walk out the door and leave Zayn forever. As soon as he stepped onto the porch, Helen was running up the small steps but Liam held his hand up to shush her, dropping his bags on the floor.

"I'm not leaving." Liam explains, digging into his bag to find the present that he got Zayn after leaving the café.

"Oh, thank god. I was right about to slap you upside the head." Helen breathes a sigh of relief.

Zayn's sobs were heard through the door, they sounded choked, like someone was cutting off his breathing. Liam looks back at the door with a painful expression, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"He sounds like he's dying, Li. Hurry up." Helen helps Liam wrap the small box in gift-wrapping paper. Liam lets her tape it up and he pulls out the six different bouquets of flowers and roses out of his bag.

"You were never leaving, were you?" Helen smirks, zipping up Liam's bag for him.

"I was but I canceled my flight the minute he left me sitting at the café. Something in my heart told me that he was only doing it to test me and goddamnit Helen, I'm going to fucking pass this test today." Liam chuckles softly, mind you they were speaking in whispers so Zayn wouldn't hear them.

Helen laughs softly with a hand over her mouth.

Liam takes a deep breath, holding all the flowers and roses in one arm and the small gift in his other hand. Zayn's sobs weren't heard anymore and when Liam looked through he small space in the blinds, Zayn wasn't at the bottom of the stairs anymore.

"When I go upstairs, bring my things inside. I want you to go buy some candles and that French red wine. Get rose petals, whipped cream, chocolate covered strawberries and cherry blow pops. Bring them in and hide them in the kitchen cabinet by the fridge. I'll pay you back, Len. I promise. Just...please help me out, yeah? He's all I have in this cruel world and I'll be damned if I ever let him go. I'll rub your feet for a wee-."

"Deal!" His hyper cousin interrupts him, clapping her hands softly before kissing his cheek. Liam laughs, hugging her as best he could with his arms full.

"Go get your man, tiger." Liam nods, letting Helen open the door softly for him.

He kicks off his timbs and tiptoes softly up the steps. He looks down and saw Helen dragging the suitcases back in quietly. She looked up and threw him a thumbs up, closing the front door gently so she can go get Liam all the things he wanted.

Liam walks to the bedroom where he can hear Zayn's strained voice speaking.

"He's gone, mum. I-I thought giving him the ring back would make him want to stay, b-but he doesn't love me anymore. I would run after him but I feel so tired and distraught. My heart's broken and I can hear it fucking shattering." Zayn cried softly, whimpering slightly.

"I thought I told you to never forget that I'll _always_ love you." Liam pushes the door open, standing in the doorway with his hands full of flowers and Zayn's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprissseee. You guys didn't think I would actually break Ziam up forever did you?
> 
> Yeah, no. I can never do that to my otp.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last Chapter** _

"Right there." Zayn breathes, squeezing onto Liam's hands that were in his own.

"I'm so sorry." Liam pushes in deep and slow, kissing the side of Zayn's face and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

"I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry." Liam breathed heavily but softly into Zayn's neck, sucking small love bites into it.

Zayn grips Liam's hands even tighter when Liam presses against his prostate. "Shut up and keep making love to me." Zayn moans, rocking his hips down carefully. Liam had him laying on his side with two pillows under his ass, legs closed and straight out in front of him in a ninety-degree angle like an L shape while Liam was on his knees, holding onto Zayn's hands and fucking him painfully slow in the sideways samba position.

Zayn couldn't believe it when he saw Liam standing at their bedroom door, a wrapped gift and flowers in his hands. He had dropped his phone, running into his husband's arms, knocking them both to the floor. Liam had sighed in relief, setting everything beside them on the carpeted floor to wrap his arms around his lover tightly. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I would never leave you, never." Liam had breathed in his hair. Zayn had cried softly in his neck, just wanting Liam to hold him and reassure him that he's never going anywhere. And reassurance, he got.

"Liam, yeah." Zayn whimpers, his perfect little mouth forming an 'o'. Liam's big, toned body hovered over his, rocking into him at a rhythmic pace. "Just like that, Li. Oh fuck yes. Oh gosh, oh gosh unh unh unh." Zayn cries out, dropping his head on the pillow to pant. He moans incoherently with his eyes closed. The feeling of pure bliss and ecstasy running through his veins.

Liam picks up the pace and turns Zayn over, wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist. His arms wrap themselves around Zayn's slim body while pounding in. Zayn wraps his own arms around Liam's neck, screaming his name. He locks his ankles behind Liam's back, letting Liam suck and kiss on his body, leaving his delicate skin scattered in hickeys and love bites.

Zayn's nails dug into Liam's muscular back, dragging them down slowly. He grips onto his husband, biting down on Liam's shoulder as he keeps his eyes closed. Liam drives in and out, deeply. He manages to slam into that sweet bundle of nerves that always has Zayn shaking and falling apart in his arms.

"Li...please, I can't-I-please." Zayn tries closing his thighs but Liam pushes them further apart, kissing Zayn passionately to soothe him through the unrelenting pleasure as he feels his lower stomach tightening up.

"Liam oh shit, r-right there. Baby, that's the spot, don't stop." Zayn gasps, arching his back slightly off of the bed while Liam pummels into him faster and harder.

¤

"Run the bath and get in and wait for me, yeah? I have to grab something downstairs for you." Liam carries Zayn into the bathroom after they were done with their hot round of lovemaking.

Zayn nods, letting Liam snog the life out of him. "Hurry back." He whispers, jumping down and pecking Liam's lips once more.

Liam smiles, leaving the bathroom butt naked before going out the bedroom. He starts his journey going down the stairs, running into the kitchen so he can get the bags in the cabinet. He smiles and virtually thanks Helen. She even got him chocolate syrup and a big box of 24 vanilla and chocolate flavored cupcakes. He shook his head when she got an apology card for him to give to Zayn also. He ran back upstairs, going into their playroom and letting out a long sigh at the strong strawberry smell. He bit his bottom lip and set everything up, covering the floor and bed with the red rose petals, lighting the candles around the room and setting the champagne and fruits in the middle of the bed.

¤

"I want you to tell me." Zayn turns in the tub, facing Liam.

"Tell you what?" Liam holds his hands in his, kissing his knuckles softly.

"How it happened? How did you end up in bed with that bimbo?" Zayn asks, eyes serious and glossy. Liam sighs, shaking his head.

"Why? You really want to know? Babe, it doesn't matter-."

"Yes, it does matter. I need to know what's so special that girls give you that I can't." Zayn wasn't joking and Liam knew that. He just wishes he never made those mistakes in the first place.

"You give me everything I would ever need and everything I've ever wanted and more. There's nothing a guy or even a damn girl can give me that you don't already have that I want." Liam pulls Zayn close, staring deeply into his eyes.

"So what happened?" Zayn raises a brow.

"I don't remember what exactly even happened, I'm being honest, I swear. All I remember is getting drunk with the boys and she came up to me. We drank shots and even more drinks. I only remember kissing her and then the next morning, we wake up in the same bed, naked."

"You used a condom, right? Because-."

"I did. I found it on the floor while I was getting ready. It sounds disgusting but I actually took it with me and checked it for holes." Liam admits, laughing when Zayn's face scrunched up in a grimace.

"Well, at least I have the assurance that she won't be coming back a year later with a baby saying it's yours." Zayn sighs. Liam chuckles, rubbing Zayn's back softly.

"I do, right? I have that assurance, right? Liam, fucking answer me." Zayn panics, shaking Liam's arm. Liam laughs, throwing his head back. But he nods nonetheless.

"I had her go to the doctors and I went with her. I promise you baby. I promise you on everything I've ever loved, including you, that I would never spitefully hurt you. I would never sleep with someone just for pleasure. I never meant to cheat on you, I would never think of even doing it when I'm sober." Liam pulls Zayn closer, rubbing his thighs.

"I forgave you when you walked out of that door because I knew that's all I could've done anyway. But I never expected you to come back." Zayn presses their foreheads together.

"Remember...remember when I said I won't stop fighting for you? I meant it; I would never stop fighting for you. I'll always fight for you, baby." Liam presses their lips together in a sacred kiss.

"I have another surprise for you." Liam breathes against his lips. Zayn nods and lets out a loud shriek when Liam flips them in the water. He holds Zayn with an arm, the other entwining their fingers. It was almost as if Liam was making Zayn float above the water.

"Oh, you are so getting it tonight." Zayn threw his head back, giggling when Liam blew a raspberry in his neck.

"I know I am." Liam smirks, becoming way too excited to take Zayn into that playroom.

**_Das Ende._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this short story, I realized if Ziam ever does get married and they end up splitting up, I'd probably be a miserable bitch for the rest of my life.
> 
> I'm so glad to have made it this far and I thank all of you who have liked this book and made an effort to give it a kudos or comment, it means alot.
> 
> Last chapter and no, there's no epilogue. I thought it would be best to end it here, don't wanna drag it on.
> 
> Once again, thanks so much guys and I hope I satisfied you all. See you in another fic!
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


End file.
